Pam Arciero
, her character on ''SESAME STREET.]] PAM Arciero (born May 8th, 1954)Pam Arciero's Facebook profile is a very talented Muppeteer as well as a voice-over artist who is best known in the world of the Muppets for her incredible work on 'SESAME STREET. For almost 35 years, Pam Arciero has served as the primary performer for GRUNDGETTA to Caroll Spinney's OSCAR THE GROUCH. Only a few years before joining SESAME STREET, she had auditioned for the role of Mr. Snuffleupagus after Michael Earl left the show. She didn't get the part, but she eventually became a Muppeteer in 1982.[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street|'SESAME''' STREET: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the STREET]]'' page 107 Arciero earned her Master's in Puppetry from the University of Connecticut & has performed characters for numerous shows outside of the SESAME STREET/Muppet sphere, including The Great Space Coaster, Allegra's Window, Between the Lions (replacing Kathryn Mullen as Leona), Eureeka's Castle & Lomax, the Hound of Music (as Louise). Arciero has also been active in the world of theater, including a stint at the Orpheum Theater with Little Shop of Horrors, & serving as director for several live shows at SESAME Place & El Capitan Theater in Los Angeles. Arciero has served as Artistic Director for the prestigious O'Neill Puppetry Conference since 2002 & continues to participate in puppetry workshops & other events across the country. Life as GRUNDGETTA & working w/ CAROLL SPINNEY For over 35 years, Pam Arciero has served as the performer for GRUNDGETTA to CAROLL SPINNEY’s OSCAR THE GROUCH, taking over the character following Brian Muehl leaving the Muppet business. Pam Arciero has been had a great honor & privilege working alongside Caroll Spinney for over 30 years. When asked in an interview what working w/ SPINNEY has been like, Arciero said: "CARROLL is a blast, a child at heart & he is both the GROUCH & the BIRD at different times. You can sit at dinner & be talking with him in BIG BIRD mode, & someone will do something stupid & OSCAR will blast out of him at full force. My favorite OSCAR quote is "If you don’t want to be a murderer, don’t hang out with people who should be killed." GROUCH words to live by. He also is a wonderful storyteller & a great friend."[http://themuppetmindset.blogspot.com/2010/01/interview-with-muppeteer-pam-arciero.html Interview w/ PAM ARCIERO] When asked in that same interview on what some of her favorite moments as GRUNDGETTA are Arciero said: "Oscar & Grungy almost got married, & they had a fantasy about having Grouch kids. They decided it might make them happy, so they bailed out of the wedding. Little did they know that way to be truly grouchy is to get married. They also went on vacation to [[Swamp Mushy Muddy (location)|Camp Mushy'muddy']], & they did a wonderful song floating down a swamp in an old tire.Andrea Martin played Edith Prickley as a shoe salesman, & she tried to get Grundgetta some shoes. JERRY NELSON played Professor Piggens (as a human) who tried to teach GRUNDGETTA to be a real GROUCH a la My Fair Lady. That was just great." 'CAROLL SPINNEY'/'PAM' ARCIERO Muppets Pairings *'OSCAR THE GROUCH'/'GRUNDGETTA' *'OSCAR THE GROUCH'/'Nani Bird' (soon) *'BIG BIRD'/'GRUNDGETTA' *'BIG BIRD'/'Nani Bird' *'BIG BIRD'/'Pammy' *'GRANNY BIRD'/'Nani Bird' *'GRANNY BIRD'/'GRUNDGETTA' (soon) Muppeteer Credits .]] *SESAME STREET: GRUNDGETTA (1984 - present), Sally Wilson, Little Lizzy Hammertoe, Telly Monster (assistant only), Abby Cadabby (assistant), Katie, "Let's Go Driving" daughter, Ernie’s friend from "[[w:c:muppet:Don't Throw That Trash on the Ground|'DON’T' Throw That TRASH on the Ground]]", Vanessa, Rosa, Robin, Kermit the Frog’s right hand in "I Love My Elbows" *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Beginnings|'SESAME' Beginnings]]: 'Nani Bird' *The Muppets Take Manhattan: 'GRUNDGETTA' *[[w:c:muppet:Follow That Bird|Follow That BIRD]]: 'GRUNDGETTA' *Little Muppet Monsters: Penguin *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting|'SESAME' STREET: 20 & Still Count'ing]]: '''GRUNDGETTA, Telly Monster (assistant) *''[[w:c:muppet:The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson|The Muppets Celebrate JIM HENSON]]: 'GRUNDGETTA' *'JIM HENSON’s memorial service: Herself/GRUNDGETTA' *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Stays Up Late|'SESAME' STREET Stays Up Late]]'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Lulu's Dog *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street 4D|'SESAME' STREET 4D]]: 'GRUNDGETTA' *[[w:c:muppet:Play With Me Sesame|Play With Me SESAME]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame_Street:_A Is for Asthma|'SESAME' STREET: A Is for Asthma]]: 'GRUNDGETTA' *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration|'SESAME' STREET Jam: A Musical Celebration]]'' *''Getting Ready to Read: 'Pammy' *Learning About Letters: Dentist *[[w:c:muppet:Elmocize|'Elmo'cize]]'' *''Telling the Truth: Sheep *Learning to Share: 'GRUNDGETTA' *[[w:c:muppet:Elmopalooza|'Elmo'palooza]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Saves Christmas (special)|'Elmo' Saves Christmas]]: 'GRUNDGETTA' *A Magical Halloween Adventure: Green Surprise Monster *Panwapa'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Christmas Countdown|'Elmo'’s Christmas Count'down]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Abby in Wonderland|'''Abby in Wonderland]]'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' Predecessors/Successors Photo galleries Photo gallery 1 File:Pam and Grundgetta 1.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 2.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 3.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 4.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 5.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 6.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 7.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 8.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 9.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 10.jpg Photo gallery 2 File:Pam and Grundgetta 11.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 12.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 13.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 14.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 15.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 16.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 17.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 18.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 19.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 20.jpg Photo gallery 3 File:Pam and Grundgetta 21.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 22.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 23.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 24.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 25.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 26.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 27.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 28.gif File:Pam and Grundgetta 29.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 30.jpg Photo gallery 4 File:Pam and Grundgetta 31.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 32.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 33.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 34.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 35.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 36.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 37.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 38.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 39.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 40.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 41.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 42.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 43.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 44.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 45.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 46.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 47.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 48.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 49.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 50.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 51.jpg File:Pam and Grundgetta 52.jpg File:Caroll Pam Oscar Grundgetta 1.jpg File:Caroll Pam Oscar Grundgetta 2.jpg File:Caroll Pam Oscar Grundgetta 3.jpg File:Caroll Pam Oscar Grundgetta 4.jpg Trivia *'Arciero' is left-handed.Facebook picture External links *SESAME'' Beginnings Press Kit *PAM ARCIERO' on IMDb *O'Neill Puppetry Conference *Voice123.com *Muppet Mindset interview Proof Special extra pictures File:Grundgetta 1.jpg|'GRUNDGETTA' 'Brian Muehl' (1980 - 1984) '''Pam' Arciero (1984 - present)|link=Grundgetta File:Nani Bird.jpg|'Nani Bird' Pam Arciero See also *'Muppeteers' *Muppet Performers *Muppet Puppeteers *Muppet Voice Actors *'PAM ARCIERO' on the Muppet Wiki *'PAM ARCIERO' on the Puppet Wiki *'PAM ARCIERO' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:he Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] *'PAM ARCIERO' on the Left Handed Wiki Page Navigation Arciero, Pam